Question: Ishaan did 14 fewer push-ups than Kevin in the evening. Kevin did 56 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ishaan do?
Answer: Kevin did 56 push-ups, and Ishaan did 14 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $56 - 14$ push-ups. He did $56 - 14 = 42$ push-ups.